1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a financial device capable of preventing copying of a medium including a card, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a customer desires to deposit/withdraw cash or a check, or perform banking through a bankbook, the user uses an Automatic Teller's Machine (ATM) by using a medium including a card. In general, the card records user information and a code together in a magnetic stripe and identifies card information and the code through an identification device installed within a reader itself or connected online, so as to identify a user identity when used.
However, the method using the magnetic stripe has a problem in that information recorded in the magnetic stripe may be copied and stolen if a password (code) is hacked online.
More specifically, a skimming device such as an illegal medium recognition device or a skimmer which can capture the information recorded in the magnetic stripe may be additionally installed at a card insertion part of the ATM. In such a situation, when the customer inserts the card into the insertion part, the card may be copied.
In order to solve the problem, the prior arts include a method of limiting card insertion by detecting a skimming device and a method of physically removing the skimming device or preventing installation of the skimming device.
However, the prior art have a limitation in that the skimming device has been continuously developed and thus overcomes conditions by which the skimming device is detected and physical conditions that interrupt removal and installation.
Further, the prior art including the method of limiting the card insertion has a problem of hindering usability of the ATM.
In addition, the prior art have a limitation in that it cannot assist in apprehending a criminal who installs the skimming device to copy the card and abuses the copied card.